Ever since i can remember
by StefDJ
Summary: Zexion never though it possible to have his love returned, not by his best friend, not by the brightest light in his life, not by Demyx. But apparently he was wrong...


_Disclaimer: I was passing by the beach the other day, just minding my own business with a camera and a couple dozens of film in my pocket and __**COINCIDENTALY**__ I just happen to see Sora and Riku making out, shirtless in the sand, needless to say, I ran out of film in 5 minutes.Also needless to say, they do not belong to me, because it is obvious that if they did, i would not be running into them every time they are making out '__**COINCIDENTALY' **__(can you kids spell STALKER)_

_**A/n: Soooo one day i was reading this AkuRoku fic and saw that one of the pairings was one i've never seen before, Demyx and Zexion, so i went like "Wow thats new!" and i started looking for fics that had them, it turns out i couldn't find many, or at least not many really really long like i usualy like to read... thats until i come accross**__ The Writer Thriumphant __**one day while reading the AkuRoku fic**__ I Have a Large, Thick Sausage_ **(funny as hell)**_** and i see while reading more of her stories that she loves the Zemyx pairing, and later i noticed that her friend**__ Dualism__** ( to whom she dedicated many of er fics) writes Zemyx things too (and many other good Kh stories with more pairings too!) ...and here is the thing, they are , as far as i'm concerned, two of the 3 best writers i've seen in (**__ HyperRme __**being the #.1 because she is mah wify and I'm obligated to say it xD, go check her Story**__ Our Vampire Teddy , __**you WILL love it) All of this inspired me to write my own Zemyx**__. __**I really think you should all go and check them out before even lookig at this thing of mine, when you are done and if you feel like reading amateur stuff you come and read mine :P **_

_I knew... I always knew I wouldn't find anyone else to love... It was so obvious that he was the __**one**__...i was so scared of my feelings, so scared of what could happen if he found out... I just never though he would love me back... _

…_Turns out he did._

Zexion never though it possible to have his love returned, not by his best friend, not by the brightest light in his life, not by Demyx. But apparently he was wrong, he had a hunch he was... maybe it was the fact that they were laying in his bed with Demyx sleeping, his head on Zexion's bare chest and a smile on his face... Maybe...

_**:3 -flashback!- :3**_

__

_**-Zexion's POV-**_

"But, but, but Zexy!!" Whined Demyx as he sat on my bed, or should i say dropped on my bed... I so have to get a new one after the breaks this one.

"But nothing, i am not going out with a girl i don't know, and i am not interested in anybody," _At least anybody that is not you Demyx, sometimes i wonder what would happen if i told you...would i even have a chance? But I'm smarter than that, I'll just let it go... for now_...

"Awww! But Zexy! Don't you want to experience the wonders of dating people you dont know that may end up being weirdos that will stalk you forever and ever and ever?"

"As tempting as that sounds, i think i have enough in my plate of weirdos with you around," I said while heading out the door.

From the outside i could picture him pouting, he always looked adorable when he did.

You see a couple of days ago Demyx got this weird idea saying that I was to shy for his my own good, and that i needed a girlfriend. Needless to say, he made it a point in his life to get me one. The thing is, I don't want a girlfriend, I want _him_.

We have been best friends ever since we were kids, me being the quiet one, and Demyx... well Demyx was something else. Happy, hyper, always with a smile in his face... he could bright up anyone's day. I know he always did it to me.

"But _Zeeeeeexy_," It kills me when he calls me that... "I don't want you to be alone, makes me sad to think that because of your seriousness and emo-ish attitude you may never find true love! I want you to be happy!"

I couldn't help but to smile at this. _Oh Demyx, don't you understand that i don't need anybody else to be happy? For the love of God! Sometimes __**you **__are too dense for your own good._

_Is really funny though, i wonder when i fell for him... it doesn't matter, i think, i would be an idiot not to do so sooner or later, i like every single think about him, his smile, his eyes, his blueberry smell ,everytime he pouts, his soft skin... i wish i could have it all to myself...But all i can have is my feelings for him and his friendship. Nothing else._



"Come here," I said as i walked inside the room again. Ever since we were kids and he got this... _'determined_ ' about something i would just hug him and say i would go along with whatever crazy thing he wanted me to do, i guess for me it was a win win situation, i would get to have him in my arms... even if it was just a sign of us being really close friends to him, and he woud get all happy and hyper instead of pouty. (Which i was fine with too but what can i say?)

"I don't wanna, unless you promise you are at least going to try and see someone! God! You are going to end up alone with seven cats, an old man without any friends besides me! I don't want that to happen!"

_Pouting again... ok, that's it._

i got close to him, i guess a little to close since i ended up driving him near the wall that was right next to my bed.

"Z-Zexion, w-w-what are you d-doing?"

"First of all i don't like cats, and you know that, Second," i said as i moved my head closer and closer until our faces were an inch apart." I am not emo," _I'm tired of this, i might as well and make a move now_. "Third, i will not end up alone, AND even if i did..." Closer.

"I will have you"

And with this, i kissed him.

_Haha! Blueberry, i knew it!_

_**-Demyx's POV-**_

Ok you_** have**_ to understand this. A couple of days ago i realized something, something _peculiar_ about me and my best friend. Ok mostly me.

As i was talking to Axel about the whole Roxas finally giving in and admitting ('realizing') he was in love with him too, Axel said something that got me thinking.

_'When are __**you**__ going to give in?'_

As you all know, i had no idea what he meant, until he pointed at Zexion.



I went sodeep in** denial **the water was up to my neck.

I smacked him in the head, called him a jerk, stuck my tongue out at him, and went to talk to Zexy about random things. _First of all I am not gay, and second of all Zexion he is my best friend for Criss sakes!_

While i was talking to Zexion i decided to prove Axel wrong and officially made it a point in my life to find a girlfriend for my _**best friend.**_ After all, what kind of friend i would be if i left my best friend to die alone with only a bunch of cats and me to take care of him?! You know… even if he doesn't like cats to begin with.

I know i know we are not even 24 and we have time...BUT STILL WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN!

Anyway, as i was saying, i made it a point in my life, and i was going to fallow through with my plan.

That is, until Zexion kissed me.

Now i know what you are all thinking, and i will tell you how my train of thoughts went at that point:

_OMG Zexion is __**kissing**__me__, Oh god what should i do?! I know I'm not supposed to be thinking this but ... i like it...Is that strawberry i taste? OH GOD!_

As he slowly broke apart, i couldn't take it.

I don't really care if is ok or not, i want more, and i want this to last forever.

"Don't," i found myself holding on to him." don't let go"

_**-Zexion's POV-**_

_Oh great! I just ruined 17 years of friendship over a kiss, and a bad impulse... that was TOTALLY worth it... I should just let go though..._

_Wait is he-_

"Don't...don't let go."



"Are you... are you sure?" _I reaaally hope this is not some sick joke the Gods are playing on me, because if it is, I'll die right here..._

"How long?" At first i couldn't understand his question, but then it hit me, and i found myself smiling.

"Ever since i can remember."

"I...is this ok? I mean, are we ok?"

"I think we are," _As long as i have you, i know we are._

"Good… I'm glad. Zexy?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this means you are still not going to out on that date?"

* * *

Finito!

_**Ok so not too long, but still, is the best i could come up with. Don't hate me like i said in the intro if you want to read some quality work just go and check**__ Dualism , HyperRme , or The writer Triumphant. __**They are awsome :3**_

Thank you.


End file.
